Young Phoenix
by ShadowX09
Summary: A Young man with potential that few could match join’s the kingdom of Wu in there time off need but can he save them
1. Lu Xun

I was 15 when I was discovered by Lu Meng and brought into the army of Wu.

I was brought to meet the ruler off the kingdom which was Sun Quran he was a young man a few years older than myself.

"Lu Meng Who is this young man that you have brought me"

He look at me for a second before turning back to his officer.

"My lord this young man is Lu Xun and heir to the Lu family"

I bow after he points towards me.

"Lu Meng we have been at odds with the Lu family for awhile now so why is he in my castle"

He is right our family's have disagreed a number of times when his brother took control off Jiangdong but our family's still hold a grudge.

"My lord this young man has potential to surpass myself and Lu Su in strategy and leadership with training and hard work he might even reach the level that lord Zhou Yu has reached"

He seems to think it over for awhile.

"Lu Meng It is very rare for you to speak so highly off someone so I will give this boy a chance to prove himself but he is in you're care now we have a situation that needs to be dealt with."

He turns around before walking to a room where I see a number of generals waiting for Lord Sun Quan.

"My lord after our battle with Cao Cao and the loss of Zhou Yu the tribes to the south have started an uprising but we lack the troops and the supplies to deal with the army they have formed"one off the generals says.

"So my generals what do you suggest we do to deal with this uprising"

Lu Meng steps forward "My lord give me 1000 men and I will draw the tribes into our land and I will overwhelm them and show them that they never stand a chance against our army."

"Does any one else have any other ideas or I will go with Lu Mengs plan"

None off the other generals seem to say anything and they all seem to agree with his plan but looking at the map I can see a better way to do this.

"If I may"

The whole room looks at me surprised that I would speak up.

"My lord why is this boy in the war council room when he should be practicing with a wooden sword somewhere" one off the older generals say.

"This is Lu Mengs new assistant Lu Xun" he looks at for a moment.

"Lu Xun, Lu Meng has experience in a number of battle and is one off our smarts generals so I trust his judgement if he thinks this plan will work then I would put my life in his hands"

It seems he doubts me which I am not surprised I don't have any experience in warfare.

"My lord I know I lack any real experience but would you let me still speak"

He nods his head before I walk towards the front.

"Lu Mengs plan is well thought but it could take them a few days to get here and as you said we a low on supplies what I suggest is Lu Meng leads a unit of heavy cavalry to this Forest here closer to there encampment and draws them in before trapping them with an ambush.

With the soldiers confused we can defeat the tribes commander and steal the supplies that they have aswell to put into storage."

I step back to see the rest off the room looking at me but none off them say anything.

I hear someone clapping behind and I see Lu Meng standing there clapping his hands.

"Well done Lu Xun you're plan Is well thought out and you were quick witted so I will put my life in you're hands and trust you're plan"

The rest off the room make noises in shock that he would have actually trusted my plan.

"Okay Gan Ning and Hang Dang ge the heavy calvary ready at the gate I want to leave as soon as possible Lu Xun follow me"

Lu Meng says before everyone follows orders and starts getting his plan ready I follow Lu Meng out off the war council.

"Lu Xun you are going to stay here while I am away I know I am supposed to watch out for you but you are to young to come to combat with us so I am leaving you in the care of Lady Wu the mother of Sun Quan I am going to take you to her now

We head towards the palace where at the front I see a elderly women.

"Lu Meng this must be Lu Xun I have heard about young man I am Lady Wu and you will be in my care until Lu Meng returns"

Seeing how she was nice I bow down showing her the respect she deserves.

"I would like to thank you Lady Wu for taking care off me i won't be a bother to you"

"Nonse young man I have a daughter who is just younger than you so you won't be a bother at all"

"Lady Wu I'm sorry but I am going to have to leave I have my orders to defeat the tribes I will return as soon as I can okay"

He bows to her.

"Be safe Lu Meng you are a pillar for the kingdom off Wu"she says before bowing back to him.

Lu Meng head off towards the gate and I am left in the care of Lady Wu

"Well Lu Xun come this way you will be staying on the east side off the palace with us"

We walk in silent for most off the walk I wasn't really sure what to say to her.

"Didn't know that I used to know you're father we were good friends many years ago it was a shame that he passsd away still early in his live."

I was surprised by that our family's had a grudge against each other so i didn't ever think that they would have been friends with each other.

"I don't really remember him Lady Wu I had been leaving with my Uncle since my father had died when he passed away Lu Meng happened to visit the town where I was and recruited me but I never really got the chance to know my father so what type off man was he"

"He was a man off courage and justice he always did what he believed was right his ideal was a lot to him and he was a good man if he was around the Lu and Sun family's would have still been friends"

"Mother I have finished my studies that Wanted me to do"

I turn around to see a girl about 2 years younger than I was and she was cute.

"Well done Sun Shang Xiang"if this is the daughter of Lady Wu then that would make her the princess of the kingdom

The girl looks at me for a second before looking back at her mother.

"Mother who is this"

"This is Lu Xun he is going to stay with us for a few days"

She seems to accept it.

"Mother can I go practice archery"

"You know archery is not very Lady like but I guess so you have finished you're studies but on one condition you must take Lu Xun with you"

She looks at me again for nodding to her mother and begins to walk off.

"Go on Lu Xun just follow her"

I follow the princess and we head out to the garden where I see that there is a archery range.

"You don't do it in the barracks" I say breaking the ice.

"No my mother doesn't believe that I should go in there since it is not for princess's"

She does have point I never would have thethought the princess off the kingdom would have done archery.

She head over and grabs a bow and some arrows before coming back over to where I am.

"You know how to fire a bow"

"No I wasn't really trained in combat"

She fires I few arrows hitting the target every time before holding the bow out for me.

"Try it"

I grab the bow off her before trying to fire the arrow i miss the targets and the princess laughs at me.

"You really haven't used a bow before so what weapon can you fight with.

"I use two swords my lady I haven't had a lot off training with them but I can use them well enough to be a solider"

"My mother won't let me train with swords says that it's not right for women off the court to wield them."

She surprises me she isn't lady like at all she trains with a bow and even wants to train with a sword so she can fight on the battlefield Sun Shang Xiang you really are a rare typenoff women.

"My lady if I had my swords I would gladly show you what I know"

"Call me Sun Shang Xiang just because I am part off the royal family I don't want to be treated as something special."

"Very well and May you call me Lu Xun"

"So Lu Xun why have you joined the army then you are pretty young aren't you"

"I have a vision for the land and I believe I can achieve this fighting for the kingdom off Wu so when Lu Meng found me h said I had great potential so I was brought before you brother Lord Sun Quan so I could join the army under Lu Meng."

It out family distrust each other so he is t really sure so I was brought to the war council room and I proposed a plan on a way to defeat the tribes and now I have been brought here to stay with you and Lady Wu until Lu Meng returns"

"So you're a strategist then so that means that you must be really smart but then you won't be able to fight that well"

"They how about this Sun Shang Xiang I teach you what I know about Swords and you teach me the bow so I am better prepared."

"I like the sound off that"

And so for next few days we would already clme here after Sun Shang Xiang has finished her studies so we could both train you was able to get hold off two swords thanks to Lady Wu for my own training but I showed Sun Shang Xiang how to use one sword while she continued to show me how to use the both we were both fast learners so we slowly started to see improvements even after a few days.

After spending a week with the Lady Wu and Sun Shang Xiang ,Lu Meng had returned and I was brought towards Sun Quan again.

"Lu Xun the plan you proposed we use to defeat the tribes has payed off the tribes moved exactly how you predicted they would have and we won the battle after we raided there camp and took supplies so we have a more food"

"I am glad that I was able to be some use My lord"

He comes off his throne before standing before me.

"It appears that I had underestimated that talent in which you hold so I will grant you the title off Gate Keeper and you will serve under Lu Meng and learn from him and you can become a Pillar for Wu just as he is"

I bow before him.

"Thank you my lord I won't let you down"

Okay that is the first chapter it's going to be a story building on Lu Xun and Sun Shang Xiang been the future off Wu I have made each off them younger than they actually are so it fits the story so let me know what you all think about.


	2. Alliance

Been a few weeks since I have joined the Wu army besides Lu Meng there isn't slit off people in the army who trust me so I have been determined to change there opinions off myself.

Been called to the palace with Lu Meng late at night is weird strange though.

"Master Lu Meng why has Sun Quan called us here this late at night"

"I'm afraid Lu Xun that I am not sure myself but if he is calling both off us so it must be matter of great importance.

This is also you're chance to earn the trust off more people in the army"

"I can't get anything past you can I Lu Meng"

I guess he can read me pretty well.

We walk into the throne room and see Sun Quan with his bodyguard and general Zhou Tai,Standing to the side of them is generals Cheng Pu and Gan Ning.

"My lord what seems to be the problem that you needed that we should be called here at this hour"

"A messenger has arrived from Liu Bei this is the first time we have spoken since our kingdoms fall out which cost us the life of Zhou Yu and he wants to reopen the alliance we had we them"

I highly doubt it was Liu Bei that wanted to reopen the alliance though he is a man off virtue this would have been the plan off Zhuge Liang trying to use us so we can fight the kingdom off Wei.

"My lord I think we all in this room know that this alliance is only a ploy lord Zhou Yu died trying to regain Jing province which is owed to us by Liu Bei with this alliance it means we can't attack them and retake what is ours so there isn't much to gain from such an alliance"Cheng Pu says.

His point is true aswell but even if we take Jing province we are going to be in the same position we are now just with more land.

Lu Meng steps forward.

"My lord as much as Master Cheng Pu is right it is best that we accept this alliance with Shu if we go to war with Shu now we wouldn't gain anything the only one who profits from us fighting is Wei"

"Both you're points are right so should we accept this alliance with Shu and forget that they have stolen Jing province with us"Sun Quan says

"My lord I know I am young and I don't have much experience but would you send a message back to Shu asking for meeting between Zhuge Liang and Lu Meng to make terms for this new alliance"

"That's a good idea Lu Xun we could ask for one off the major cities in south off Jing in return for our alliance Lu Meng do you think you can handle Zhuge Liang"

"My lord as much as I am honoured that you would choose me for this task I believe Lu Xun shots go it was his plan and he is and unknow general so Zhuge Liang would not know what to expect when he expects to see me or Lu Su there he won't be able to predict what Lu Xun will do"

"My lord Lu Meng I know you see great potential in this boy but sending him against Zhuge Liang and man that even our great Zhou Yu feared aren't you setting him up for failure we should send Lu Su my lord him and Zhuge Liang have always gotten along and I believe he can persuade him to a good agreement"Cheng Pu says

"Zhuge Liang has proven to be a man off extreme intelligence but him and Lu Su are to close that's why I was thinking about about someone different Lu Xun do you think you are able to handle this task"

"My lord this isn't and option on if I can handle the task I will return to us with the alliance done and one off the cities of Jing returned to the kingdom of Wu"

This is my test to prove to the kingdom of Wu and everyone what I can truly do.

"Well said Lu Xun I will send a messenger back to Liu Bei asking for a meeting between you two now you May all return to sleep it is late"

We begin to leave but I feel the need to walk round the the gardens for awhile.

"My lord is it okay if I walk round the gardens for awhile" I say to Lu Meng.

"That's fine Lu Xun just make sure you get some sleep soon"

I head down to the gardens the sky is clear tonight I lie down on the grass and look up at the stars.

The stars look beautiful from the palace even though it's the same sky from the palace they just seem to look better.

"Star Gazing alone are we Lu Xun"

I didn't even have to look up to know it was Sun Shang Xiang since our first meeting where I was staying with her an Lady Wu we have become pretty good friends so when I visit the palace I always find time so that I can spend some time with her.

"Well since you're here now I wouldn't really that I am alone would you"

"Very Funny Lu Xun"

She lies down next to me before looking up at the stars with me.

"So what brings you here at this time anyway Lu Xun"

Well she was part off the royal family so there wasn't really any point in keeping this from her and she was one off my only friends in Wu so.

"Well I was called for a meeting with Sun Quan about us forming an alliance with the kingdom off Shu again and I have been chosen by Sun Quan to represent Wu and bring our terms for the alliance to Zhuge Liang"

"I'm sure you will do well Lu Xun if you can't do it then who In the kingdom can"

She knows how to cheer me up she's always so bright and full of energy.

"So why you awake I would have thought the princess would have been asleep at this time of night"

"I just couldn't sleep so I thought I would train for a little while hoping that it would tire me out"

I stand to my feet and pull out both off my swords I hold one towards her.

"If you want to train it's normally better if you train with some one else then on you're own"

I hand her one off my swords and get into a stance

She does the same.

"It's been a few days since we last sparred so I hope you haven't forgot what you learned" I say to her.

"Please how could I forget so don't hold back on me"

We just go back and forth showing how much each off us have improved we keep exchanging blows keeping it light so that we don't t cause any injuries we are just trying to disarm each other now this is fun not a care in the world as we do this it the pressure off what I have to do soon is gone and we can enjoy ourselves together.

We go for a few more minutes before I knock the sword out off her hand and sweep her at the feet.

"I think that this is my win Su Shang Xiang."

"Fine I surrender to you're swordman ship"

I hold my hand out and pull her to her feet but she didn't something unexpected and tripped me up just like I had done to her before and pinned the sword at me.

"Hey that's abit if a cheapshot isn't it" I say to her.

"There isn't any love in war Lu Xun and you shouldn't drop you're guard just because I am a women."

I stand to my feet and she hands my sword back to me sheath them.

"So I guess tonight we will call it a draw" even tho I won but I'll be a gentleman

"Fine since you're been nice we can call it a draw"

"Lu Xun, Shang Xiang both off you return to you're chambers"I voice says catching us both off guard there.

We look over to see Sun Quan standing there watching us both.

"My lord I will escort lady Sun back to her chamber before I retire to my own"

"Very Well and Sun Shang Xiang it's good to see you practicing you would made father and brother proud" he says before walking away probably returning to his own chambers

I escort Sun Shang Xiang back to her chambers.

"It was good to see you Lu Xun the palace is boring when you aren't here to see me so return soon okay"

"Well it would be rude to deny the princess her wish so I will return as soon as I able" doing a bow aswell to play along.

We laugh a little before she gives me a hug I hug her back.

"Return sadly okay who knows what Zhuge Liang is planning he was the reason my uncle Zhou Yu so don't let him get the best of you okay."

"Don't worry my lady I will return to Wu and on my return I will come to see you so you know I am safe"

I let walk into her room before I head off towards my own.

"You're lucky you know Lu Xun" Lu Meng says to me as I enter my room.

"Why am I Lucky Master Lu Meng"

"If Sun Quan didn't like you wouldn't get within a hundred feet of the princess so just I hope you know what you're doing"

"We are just friends Master Lu that's all it is"

"I believe you Lu Xun just don't do anything stupid you need to keep you're mind on Zhuge Liang okay.

"Don't worry my master my mind is fully on Zhuge Liang"

"Good who knows what's riding on this but I know you can handle this Lu Xun I would haven't chosen you to do this if I didn't believe you could"

"I would like to thank you Master Lu Meng if it wasn't for you're faith in me I wouldn't be where I am already so I appreciate what you have done for me"

A few days later the messenger from Liu bei had returned and I was called to meet with Sun Quan.

"Lu Xun Zhuge Liang has agreed to the meeting but he has asked that you both meet alone in a village so won't be going with any guards but if anything looks suspicious get out there as quickly as possible".

"Don't worry my lord if Zhuge Liang wanted to try something he would more than likely wanted me to meet him in Jing not at the edge of Wu but my lord I will be careful"

I head out towards the gate and get on a horse.

Zhuge Liang prepare yourself.

Okay that is this chapter done I'm trying to build up Lu Xun and Sun Shang Xiang relationship up slowly so for now they will just be friends for since they are both younger right now what you think of Lu Xun and Lu Meng friendship cause they will be s big part of the story aswell and next chapter Zhuge Liang and Lu Xun debate and who knows what else so make sure you check it out and leave a review.


	3. Debate

I arrive at the location where my meeting with Zhuge Liang is taking place.

I look around the area to see anything seems out off place or suspicious but it all looks clear.

I open the door and enter the room to see Zhuge Liang waiting for me,we make eye contact I look to see if he is surprised that's it's me and not Lu Meng or Lu Su but he doesn't seem fazed by it.

He stands to his feet before bowing slightly.

"Welcome I am Zhuge Liang but forgive me I don't mean to offend you but who are you"

That is understandable he doesn't know who I am no one really does so I can't really take offence to that anyway.

I bow back at him.

"I am Lu Xun it is a pleasure to meet you Master Zhuge Liang I have been sent by Sun Quan"

His facial expression never seems to change to so he is already a hard man to read.

"Please Sit Lu Xun I was expecting Lu Su since we had always wanted the best for our kingdoms and we were off a similar mind or maybe Lu Meng Who has been rising up the ranks since the unfortunate passing off Zhou Yu

So he was already prepared to have a talk with each off them so maybe I can use that I head over to the table opposite him and sit down I don't want to get right to the point since that would make me appear as if I'm in a hurry to leave I need to be friendly.

"So Master Zhuge do you know both Lu Su and Lu Meng"

"Me and Lu Su both go back with have a history together when our kingdoms first allied with each other it was me and him that brought that alliance about with us both been scholars aswell we share an understanding.

Lu Meng sadly I have never and the honour off meeting him but I have heard a great deal about him former warrior with great skill now turned scholar and strategists of Wu it is impress most warriors don't have what it takes to become scholars so he must have great talent."

"I'm sure both my Lord Lu Su and Lu Meng would have been glad to hear that from you a man off you respect saying such kind things."

"But you Lu Xun I are unknown I know lots off generals and officers in the land but I have never heard of you're name it might be because you are young so tell me about yourself"

"Well Master Zhuge I am Lu Xun son off Lu Jun and the leader off my family since my uncles passing I am 15 and only just recently been made and officer for my efforts in stopping the ShangYue tribes with my plan and I also serve under Master Lu Meng"

"Impressive my friend I have heard off the grudge between your family's so I'm surprised that Sun Quan would send you.

Been so young aswell not many people can say they were given you're rank at the age off 15 but I heard it was Lu Meng that defeated the tribes to the south so did you go with him"

"No sadly like you said because of my uncle the family's of Lu and Sun have a grudge against each other so he wasn't really sure if he could trust me but Lu Meng vouched for me and said I could be off use but he wasn't so sure so I proposed the plan for Lu Meng to defeat the ShangYue tribes and after the success off my plan I was promoted to the rank off officer"

I don't need to say to much just enough so that we can appear friendly with each other we must build that trust.

"Lu Xun can you play"

I look over to see what he mean but I never really learned how to play"

"Sorry Master I was never giving the chance to learn"

"That is shame you can see someone's intention through music the first time we allied me and Zhou Yu did this and I learned from this that he intend for us to be allies and for us to fight Cao Cao together"

"So that's what we are here to do Master Zhuge you need us and we need you we can't beat Cao Cao on our own so this alliance is essential for each of our kingdoms"

"If you know this that what is this meeting for we could have agreed to this alliance and be preparing to battle Cao Cao"

"We have some terms before we can agree to this alliance first we want one off the major Cities in southern Jing if it wasn't for Wu Liu Bei would have died fighting Cao Cao so we would like a city as a gesture of good faith"

"But we helped Wu aswell if it wasn't for us and me calling upon the heavens to change the wind the both our armies would have been destroyed by Cao Cao and he would rule the land by now"

"Well we let you have Jing until you would conquer Yi province and now that you have we would like you to return you're deft to us Master Zhuge Liang."

"I see Jing is a major province and is important to us but I believe a city in southern Jing would be fine would be fine but if we return this city to Wu we would like the kingdom off Wu to help in our campaign north to defeat Cao Cao when we call"

"I'm sure my lord will accept you're terms aswell and the city that I believe our lord would like us Chang Sha the home off his father and his birth place"

"That is reasonable I will return and inform my lord about our dealings and he will be fine with it"Zhuge Liang stands to his feet.

"I will return to my lord and report it aswell I'm sure he will be most pleased with what we have spoke about today"

I stand to my feet and begin to walk out.

"You surprise me Lu Xun the last man I had dealings with in Wu was Zhou Yu and it was over Jing aswell he tried to out think me to get the upper hand but he failed I considered him a friend but he considered me a threat so we could never truly get along and sadly illness took him but you I can tell that you are honest young man and you're approach is different it makes you less predictable if I must say."

"I could say the same for you Master I heard a lot about you they say that Zhuge Liang can turn the tide off any battle he is the smartest man under the heavens so I was expecting you to be different aswell but I'm afraid I must leave Master Zhuge Liang I do hope that we can meet again I believe I can learn a lot from you"

"If you believe that you can learn a lot from me then why don't you join Shu Lu Xun you are young and I believe you are worth off been my successor If anything were to happen to me"

So he tried to recruit me I must say it flattering but i won't abandon this kingdom.

"I am flattered my lord that you would think that off me but I am an officer of Wu I know I haven't been there long but there are people that I want to protect in that kingdom so I will continue to stay and officer off Wu"

The imagines off Lu Meng and Sun Shang Xiang come into my head .

Yes those are the people I want to protect and they are the people waiting for me to return so I can't let them down.

"I can see that you aren't a man that will easily switch lords so Lu Xun it was an honour to meet you aswell and I would bid you fair well and safe journey back to home

I bow to Zhuge Liang before been the first one to leave I get on my horse and leave the village.

That man I thought he would try deception or threats to get his way but he was honest man how could and honest man like that cause so much fear in people Zhuge Liang you truly are a man to watch out for.

It takes me a few days to get back and when I arrive in the capital I find Lu Meng and Sun Quan and other Generals waiting for me.

"Lu Xun it is good to see that you have returned home to us safely"

Lu Meng walks up happy to see me back.

"So Lu Xun we have important things to talk about so how did it go with Zhuge Liang"Sun Quan says as he walks up to me.

"My lord it went well we have reached terms for the alliance and in return Shu is giving us the city of Chang Sha."

"So we finally got one off the cities in Jing it's a start but alleast something good came out off this Alliance."

"Zhuge Liang also requested that when Cao Cao attacks Jing we support them"

"That's also fair aswell so the mission was a success thank you Lu Xun you were the right choice to be sent"Sun Quan says before heading back towards the palace.

"So First Lu Xun I would like to say that I am proud off you I knew you could do this and second so what is you're opinion off Zhuge Liang"

"He is a man off mystery he appears to be an honest man but in his head he is always thinking off a way to get ahead so I would consider him a man off infinite plots d if this alliance ever falls apart he will be the biggest threat to the kingdom off Wu"

"You know what Zhou Yu said the same thing about him but you must tired Lu Xun you have been riding for a few days"

"Yes my master but there is some one else that I would like to see first"

It's he can read my mind.

"I'll walk you to the palace I'm sure the princess will be happy to see you return"

I walk to the palace with Lu Meng when we arrive at the palace he heads off to do his own thing I wanted to tell him that Zhuge Liang has tried to recruit me but I wasn't sure how I should have said that to him.

I walk around the palace and I find Lady Wu.

"Oh Lu Xun it is a pleasure to see you I'm guessing you're here to Sun Shang Xiang"

Why is it obvious that I'm here to see her.

"Yes my lady if that isn't to much trouble"

"It's not trouble at all she's in her room so you may go with her just make sure you knock first"

I walk to the back to her room and knock on the door.

"Sun Shang Xiang you there"

Instead off replying like I thought she would have done she opens the door and gives me a hug.

"Lu Xun you are back I'm glad to see that you are safe"

"It's good to see you to Sun Shang Xiang"

We enter her room and I tell her about my meeting with Zhuge Liang and about our alliance.

"Well it's seems to me that everything is going well for now"

I want to get it off my chest so I decide to tell her that he tried to recruit me.

"Shang Xiang when I was in the meeting with him before I left he tried to recruit me but I have told anyone I don't want them to think that I might consider it"

"Well have you considered it"

"No i have people here that I want to protect so how can I protect them if I leave and I like it here"

"Oh so who you going to protect here"

"Well I want to protect Lu Meng since he is my mentor and like an older brother / father figure and I want to protect you"

It feels weird saying that out loud to her but she is my main friend in Wu so.

"Aww Lu Xun you going to be my knight in shining armour"

I laugh at that.

"Yes princess I am you're knight in shining armour"

I spend the rest off the day with Sun Shang Xiang just laughing and joking about.

Okay that is the Zhuge Liang and Lu Xun debate do I hope you all liked it I know there wasn't a lot going on in this chapter but I hoped you liked it


	4. Defence of Ru Xu Kou part one

In the few werks since my debate with Zhuge Lian the alliance between both kingdoms has been working well but Shu has fairer better than us.

The proposed where Shu will attack Han Zhong and Wu would attack He Fei in a joint assault to split Cao Cao forces.

But we underestimated the small defence for off Zhang Liao and we suffered a heavy defeat and Sun Quan was lucky to escape the battle with his life.

So Wu were pushed back and we now on the defensive from a Wei counter attack Zhang Liao waited for reinforcements to come and is now leading a major force south.

"Generals we and in need off a plan since our failure to take He Fei Wei has launched an attack now I would like to hear any ideas we have to deal with this."Sun Quan says to us all.

"My lord I suggest we fortify ourselves in the capital and wait for there assault during this time we should send a messager to Liu Bei and request he send us reinforcements"Cheng Pu says.

Some of the officials agree with him but Lu Su steps forward to say something.

"That won't work if we wait and defend we could still lose parts of our land before Shu arrive with there army's this is a war that we will have to deal with this time"

"Master Lu Su is right we should head out and face Cao Cao army's head on they don't know this place like we do"Gan Ning says.

"Facing them head on would be foolish Gan Ning we need to plan carefully so we can defeat them"Lu Meng says.

"Lu Meng you seem like you have a plan"

"Yes my lord Cao Cao army will have to march a long distance to make it to our city so they will need to make camp some where and based on there areas they can I believe it will won't be far away from Ru Xu Kou My lord let me lead our army's and I promise they won't get any further than this"

"Very Well Lu Meng I give you command of the army pick who you will take with you those who are chosen will obey Lu Meng orders"

The room bows to Sun Quan before Lu Meng steps into the centre off the room.

"Gan Ning,Ling Tong,Huang Gai,Lu Su and Xu Sheng you will join me in this battle gather the men and we will meet at the gate"

The bow before walking at the room Lu Meng walks up to me.

"Lu Xun you will becoming with me for this battle"

"My lord are you sure I am ready for a battle of this importance"

"Maybe you are maybe you aren't but we won't find out unless you come long so gather up you're things and meet at the gate with the rest off then"

"My lord" I stay before leaving the court room.

I head to my room and get everything I need before heading down to the gate I see Gan Ning waiting with the troops.

"Yo Kid Lu Meng bring you along for this one"Gan Ning says before walking towards me I've never really spoke to him before but he's said to be the best warrior in Wu.

"Yeah he believes I'm ready to be out on the battlefield"

"Well Kid if I was you I'd stick with Lu Meng and watch you're back cause nobody can do it for you"

He heads back over to the troops getting them ready for battle.

"Lu Xun you all ready to go"

I turn to see Lu Meng ready on a horse with anoPther one next to him I climb on the horse before he stands infront of the army

"Okay men we march to Ru Xu Kou"Lu Meng shouts to the army's

The men cheer then we all begin to march out off the castle.

"Gan Ning take 500 men and run head have the camp set up when we get there and prepare you're ship"

"Okay come on boys let's ride"Gan Ning

And some men ride off ahead.

"So what's the plan Master Lu Meng"

"Well when we get there we are going to set up and number off ambushes to confuse the enemy while the attention is on us Gan Ning is going to take a ship and raid there main camp and take the commanders head which should force them to retreat"

The plan should work well enough in the next few days we make it to Ru Xu Kou to see Gan Ning has set the camp up.

Lu Meng gathers the others.

"Okay Ling Tong I want you to ambush the forces coming from he north east there is a small forest you can use for cover then fall back to the main camp.

Lu Su I want you to lead the support troops and help anyone who needs extra men and defend the main camp.

Xu Sheng you will prepare an ambush in the north west area draw there attention over to there then slowly fall back to the main camp aswell.

Me And Huang Gai and Lu Xun will lead a force through the middle getting the main armies attention until till night fall.

Gan Ning you are the key to this battle while all this is going on you will take you're ships up the river and raid there camp at night and kill there commander then attack there forces from behind"

Everyone has there orders now all we can do is prepare.

The main force marches forward taking a defensive formation now all we can do is wait for the en

"You nervous Lu Xun"

"Yes my lord"

"I would say you get used to it but it's not really something you will every get used to waiting for the battle to start is the worst part"

"My lord Wei army is marching towards us"

I head to the front off the camp with Lu Meng I'm awestruck at the sight we came here with 30,000 men but right before us must be atleast 70,000 men can we really defend against that.

"Alright men we have to hold them here so no one retreats unless I give the signal"Lu Meng shouts.

The Wei army charges towards us.

I draw both my swords preparing myself for what is about to happen the soldiers of Wei charge forward trying to break our formation but we hold it trying to push them back.

Wei soldiers charge towards Lu Meng but he cuts them down with little effort this is the first time I have seen him fight he is a skilled fighter more than I thought.

I charge forward into the battle some of the soldiers of Wei see me I block there strikes and dodge out the way before stabbing one in the stomach and cutting the other across the chest.

It's strange I thought I would feel something when I killed someone for the first time but it quickly dawns on me that it's either us or them and I can't afford to die yet I head to Lu Meng killing a few soldiers on the way.

I fight with Lu Meng back to back blocking as many as I can while Lu Meng cuts them down as if they are nothing to him.

I kill another two soldiers and keep on fighting

"Master Lu Meng we are been over run" I say to him as I stop more soldiers.

"Just hold out Lu Xun,Ling Tong and Xu Sheng should be joining us soon" he says

I see Huang Gai aswell kill a number of Wei soldiers even in his old age he is a strong warrior.

We are slowly been pushed back soldiers around me are dropping but Wei just seems like there army is never ending.

I start to slow getting tired from the battle but I can't slow down here or I could die.

"Men from both flanks" hear the Wei soldiers shout finally they are here.

The men morale seems to get better we continue to to fight them back I cut down soldiers following Lu Meng and the others forward.

With the Wei army now surrounded there men are struggling to defend from three sides.

"Retreat back to the camp"

We chase the army but as the Wei army flees a figure just stands there waiting.

"Soldiers of Wei how can you call yourself men if you run away in the face of our enemy do not worry cause I Zhang Liao stand with you" the man infront off is shout.

The men stop none of them dare to move.

"That's Zhang Liao he's the one that defeated us a He Fei they say he was like a demon on the battlefield".

"Soldiers of Wei charge forward bring me there commanders head"

There army continues there attack seeming to get there second wind.

We are been pushed back again.

"Men fall back to the main camp" Lu Meng shouts.

Then men start to retreat I stay with Lu Meng holding them back while the men fall back.

I turn to see Zhang Liao charging towards me cutting down soldier after soldier before finally facing me I get my swords ready looking right at him.

"You seem abit young to be on the battlefield but you are my enemy so time to die"

He swings his axes towards me I block the strike but he knocks my swords from my hand.

I dodge the strikes he throws but he kicks me to the ground.

I see Lu Meng won't make it to me in time.

He swings his axe towards I close my eyes awaiting the blow but it never comes I open my eyes and see a sword blocking the strike.

"I see you have met Zhang Liao kid but this isn't a guy that you or Lu Meng can beat" I look up to see Gan Ning standing there.

I roll out the way grabbing my swords and head to Lu Meng.

"Lu Meng you and the kid fall back I'll guard the rear while you retreat" Gan Ning starts to attack Zhang Liao both matching each other blow for blow but neither one is gaining the advantage over the other.

"Let's fall back while we can"Lu Meng says.

"What about Gan Ning"

"It will take a lot more than Zhang Liao to kill Gan Ning"

We all retreat back to the camp while Gan Ning watched our backs.

We reach the camp to see Lu Su has archers and spear men ready for there assault.

"Where is Gan Ning"Lu Su asks walking towards us.

"He is holding them back while we can retreat"

"Should we abandon camp Lu Meng"

"No night time is coming so when they rest I need our men to dig pits infront of the camp so the enemy can't make it through with the archers holding them back we can hold out until we lead an attack from behind trapping them between us and whoever wants to lead the attack from behind them Lu Meng says.

I look to the gate to see Gan Ning and some men returning.

I head to the front of the camp to help him in.

"Gan Ning you okay" I run up to him

He is covered in cuts but he seems fine for now but his men look a little worse for wear.

"Kid I can walk myself okay"

I still help him anyway.

"It's a thanks for saving me against Zhang Liao"

"I'll give you credit kid you stood up to him sure you got you're arse kicked but you didn't run that takes guts"

That coming from him is a huge compliment.

"Thanks now I should take you to Lu Meng with have a plan to hold them off"

I take Gan Ning to Lu Meng and the others and he tells them his plan.

"I'm leading the attack from behind no matter what I will beat that Zhang Liao" Gan Ning says.

"Then Master Gan Ning allow me to come with you I may be old but I can still show that Zhang Liao a thing or two"Huang Gai says.

"Then you two will lead the attack so during the night you two will have to head out to make it around to the back off there army with out been noticed"Lu meng says to us

I think his plan through in my head if the camp holds then this plan should work pretty well but if the camp doesn't hold then what so we do.

"My lord I would like to suggest that we burn down the bridges heading to the east and west so we can't be flanked by the enemy and the can't ambush us if we need to retreat" I say to him.

He seems to think it over but Lu Su smiles at me.

"Go thinking Lu Xun I'll send some men to do that aswell."Lu Meng says to me.

Okay that's this chapter done and the first part of the defence of Ru Xu Kou not sure how I did for my first battle but let me know what you think I would really appreciate it.


	5. Defence of Ru Xu Kou part 2

Sorry I haven't updated for awhile phone was broken and that's what I use to type my chapters so good to be back.

We were able to rest and wait until nightfall so Gan Ning and Huang Gai are getting ready to leave the camp they have some cavalry with them hopefully it won't take them to long to make it around Wei.

"You guys think you can hold out till the we make it round the back"Gan Ning says to us.

"We'll be fine Gan Ning just make sure you make it here in time"Lu Su says.

Gan Ning and Huang Gai leave the camp with there men getting ready to hit the energy from behind while the rest off us get the camp ready for there assault we managed to dig pits around the side off the camp so they couldn't flank us.

I head into Lu Meng's tent to tell him that the camp is ready for the assault.

"My lord everything is finished"

"Good now all we can do is wait for Zhang Liao's army to march here and Lu Xun I'm placing you in charge of the archers at the front of the camp me and Lu Su will lead the other soldiers"

"Yes my lord how long do you think it will take Gan Ning and Huang Gai to make it round"

Best to know how long we can hold there advance for.

"Well judging from how far away they have to travel but they do have cavalry it should take them a about atleast 5 hours"

For the next few hours time seems to pass slowly the men are all in formation awaiting the first sign of the approaching army.

I also have got my bow with me and I can thank Sun Shang Xiang for showing me how to use it better.

"My lord the enemy is heading this way"

Within the next few minutes the army of We is infront off our camp.

Zhang Liao steps forward.

"Soldiers of Wu you have fought well and for that if you surrender now our lord will grant you mercy and you will each be giving a rank in the Wei forces".

"Zhang liao if we were going to surrender to you we would have done so a long time ago no soldier standing before you can be bribed and no soldier here will ever surrender to Wei"Lu Meng shouts and the army cheers behind him.

"Very well you have shown courage but now you will pay for it Soldiers of Wei attack"Zhang Liao shouts.

The army charges towards us our bowmen are ready.

"Bowmen fire" I shout and we unleash a volley on the Wei soldiers.

The soldiers of Wei keep charging forward hoping that there numbers will get the best off us.

They get close to our camp and the Wei soldiers fall into the pits.

They stop for a moment.

"Keep going Soldiers off Wei I won't let some pits stop us from winning this battle push on"

They keep coming forward towards the entrance Lu Meng has the men lined up with spears at the front.

"Hold your position men"Lu Meng shouts.

The two armies clash together with our defence holding.

The battle seems to stay like this for awhile I keep firing taking down Wei soldiers one after another.

I go to grab another arrow but I notice that we I am all out.

"Soldier check how many arrows we have left"

The soldier runs checking how many we have left.

"Very few archers have arrows left my lord"

"Men who have ran out off arrows join me at the front of the camp we have to hold this position no matter the cost"

I put my bow down and take out my swords and the men who have ran out off arrows join me at the front off the camp.

I see Lu meng and Lu Su holding the defence but the other soldiers are struggling to keep up with the number of Wei soldiers.

"Alright men let's help them out charge"

I run towards the front cutting down a few Wei soldiers and join Lu Meng and Lu Su.

"Lu Xun I thought you were in charge off the archers"

"We ran low on arrows so I brought some men here to help defend"

The Wei soldiers are just pouring into the camp it won't be long now before we are over run by them.

The Wei soldiers stop for a moment we turn to see Zhang Liao walking to the front.

"Come Lu Meng I will give you chance to die by Zhang Liao

Seeing that there isn't much off a choice Lu Meng steps forward.

The soldiers separate giving the two some room.

I watch ready hoping Lu Meng can defeat him.

Zhang Liao swings his axes towards Lu Meng he blocks the strike swinging his pike back at Zhang Liao who blocks the strikes with easy Zhang Liao pushes on the offensive all Lu Meng can do is hold his defence and not get killed the strength of Zhang Liao is known through out the land but seeing him push Lu Meng back is surprising.

Lu Meng was only able to hold off for a few minutes before Zhang Liao goes to land a fatal blow.

In a flash Lu Su blocks the strike and stands besides Lu Meng.

"You can't fall here Lu Meng you are to important to Wu" Lu Su says.

"So you men off Wu don't like one on one fights men off Wei leave these to me and kill the rest of the soldiers" Zhang Liao charges at both of them so even against both of them he still doesn't back down he really is a demon.

The men charge forward I stand with the men holding the defence trying to push them back I fall to one as our men a fighting bravely around me.

I can't give up here there are people I want to protect if I fall here then how could I face any of them.

An image of Sun Shang Xiang appears in my head a smile crosses my face.

She would probably shoot me with her arrows if I stopped fighting here I stand back to my fight I see Lu Meng and Lu Su fighting hard against Zhang Liao even against his strength they haven't given up so why should I.

I step forward approaching the soldiers of Wei I cut down the first two that turn there attention towards me I cut down soldier after soldier coming towards me but they seem endless.

The battle rages on the men are getting tired we might not be able to hold them back for much longer.

I keep fighting blocking strikes each off our armies are both getting tired but nether one off them is backing down.

I was catching my breath before we hear something.

"My lord we have an enemy attack from the rear" one of the Wei soldiers shout to Zhang Liao.

"Send some men to the back and defeat them"

"Now men it's our time to push them back men of Wu charge"

The men's morale has gotten better now that Lu Meng has rallied them the men starting fighting harder now.

I go towards Lu Meng and fight beside him we are slowly pushing the men out off the camp the forces of Wei are confused been attacked from both sides and there formation is broken there men are scattered with no idea where to go.

The soldiers off Wei start to retreat in the confusion off the assault we meet up with Gan Ning and Huang Gai forces.

"So kid glad to see that you guys were able to hold out for that long."Gan Ning says to me as we stand beside each other cutting down Wei soldiers.

"Well I'm not sure how much longer we could have held out" I say to him.

The Wei army has retreated but Zhang Liao is still stood there waiting for something.

"Well that was well played men of Wu but all you have done is delayed the inevitable you're precious kingdom of Wu will fall to the might off the Wei empire"Zhang Liao says to us before getting on his horse and riding off.

Gan Ning goes to chase after him.

"Wait let him go there isn't any point in following them we have won the day and the battle"

Lu Meng says.

"Alright men it's time for us to return home and celebrate" Gan Ning shouts to our men.

The all cheer and we slowly begin a march back to Jian Ye.

I sit down for a moment catching my breath that really was a long day.

Gan Ning walks up to me.

"Yo kid well done today Lu Meng said how you held you're own on the battlefield so maybe you can be a good addition to Wu"

He says before holding out his hand helping me up.

"Thanks Gan Ning are all battles like that"

Before he can say anything Lu Meng joins in.

"We fought hard and won the battle but we got lucky Zhang Liao lacks strategy so this battle could have been completely different but there is no point on thinking about that is there"Lu Meng says.

"Lu Meng you really know how to ruin a mood don't you why don't you just be happy that we won the battle and celebrate"Gan Ning says.

He is right if they were better prepared then this battle could have been completely different.

It takes us a few days before we make it back to the city and the generals and soldiers are all waiting for us as we enter the city.

Sun Quan is stood there with the people around him all celebrating for us.

I climb off the horse and walk towards Sun Quan with the others.

"I'm very happy to see that you have all returned safely you men and soldiers have saved the kingdom off Wu from disaster.

So now first order

Lu Meng for you're contributions to the kingdom of Wu you are promoted to Viceroy of Wu Lu Meng bows thanking Sun Quan.

Gan Ning you have been promoted to Forward commander of our forces.

Lu Su you have been promoted to Grand Minister of Wu.

Huang Gai you have been promoted to General of the left.

And Finally Lu Xun you have been promoted to guard of the royal palace"

We all bow thanking Sun Quan for the honour.

"I would like to invite you all to banquet in the royal palace" SunQuan says to us.

"We would all be honoured my lord"Lu Meng says.

"Lu Xun someone is here to see you she I waiting in the gardens so I would keep her waiting to long"Sun Quan says.

I head off towards the garden I should probably clean myself up first but like he said I shouldn't keep her waiting.

I enter the garden and Sun Shang Xiang waiting for me.

"I'm back" I say walking towards her.

She doesn't say anything just runs towards hugging me.

"I was worried sick I can't believe that you never told me you were going away to battle I had to find out from Sun Quan but by then you had already left I've been waiting to here the outcome for days just know that you were okay"

She let's go off me.

"Sorry we were in a hurry and we were leaving on short notice so I never really got the chance to see you before I left."

"Just look at you you're covered in cuts and dirt"

"I'm fine okay so don't worry to much but I will say the archery lessons you gave me really helped me out in this battle and knowing that I had to win in this battle to protect you and everyone helped me push forward"

She blushes but looks away.

"I'm just really glad you're back and you should get clean I'll see you at the banquet later okay."

"Okay Sun Shang Xiang I'll see you later" I smile at her before heading to get ready for our banquet.

Okay that's the chapter done let me know what you all think it's been awhile since my phone was broken but glad I could finally get this up.


	6. Birthday girl

It's been about two weeks since the defence of Ru Xou Kou and right now we are enjoying some off the small moments off peace that has fallen upon us so we should enjoy it while we can.

I had spent most off the days studying seeing how smart both Lu Meng and Lu Su are I wanted to be able to match them but I do have a long way to go before I can even match them.

"Lu Xun you have been studying in here for two days just studying don't you think you should go out at sometime"Lu Meng says coming to see me.

Woah two days I have been working hard for awhile so I guess I should go out and stretch my legs a little.

"I guess you're right Master Lu Meng I guess time just got away from me when I start to study"

I stand to my feet and headout to the market I guess I could look there and see if there is anything that can help me pass the time.

When I arrive people start bowing to me and offering me the occasional gift since I had been apart of the last battle so they see me and know who I am but I will say it does make me slightly uncomfortable.

I keep going and I see someone I was not expecting to see walking around the market was my lord himself Sun Quan I head towards him.

"My lord I am surprised to see you here" I bow to him aswell showing my respect.

"Oh Lu Xun it is nice to see you here aswell I'm guessing you're shopping for Sun Shang Xiang like I am"

What did he mean shopping for Sun Shang Xiang like him I know that we are friends but still.

"What do you mean shopping for Sun Shang Xiang my lord"

He turns to face me.

"I just assumes that you would be here shopping to get Sun Shang Xiang a gift for her birthday tomorrow but what do you get a princess that already has everything" he keeps on looking for something to find her.

Wait it's Sun Shang Xiang birth day tomorrow I mean we are sort off best friends but it hasn't really came up when our birthdays were before we just talk about anything.

"Honestly my lord I didn't even know it was her birthday so I guess I should get her something"

I look around with my lord for a few minutes before and idea comes to my head.

"What about getting her a new bow my lord she loves her archery" I'm pretty proud of the idea for a gift.

"It is a good idea Lu Xun it's just a shame that my mother is going to give her Sun Ce golden bow that he used to use"

"Wouldn't that be something that you would get my lord I know she likes archery but still"

"No she should have it I was given the sword that both my father and brother used and I will pass this onto my own son aswell" he grips his sword and the same time.

He is right it is something she would love more for the fact it's her brothers bow she looked up to him he was her idol.

"She will enjoy that as a gift my lord it just makes it harder for us to find something for her now" I laugh a little and so does he.

"You are right Lu Xun I don't see how we can top that gift"

We walked round the market together for the rest off the day but neither one of us could seem to think off something to get her.

"I'll have to come down again early in the morning the party for her isn't till night fall so we have time"Sun Quan says to me as we both head back up to the palace.

"Is it going to be a large party my lord"

"Most off the officials will be there it's a big year for her she is 14 so we will have to start preparing her for marriage next year"

"Wait you're going to preparing her for marriage my lord but she is still young" I say to him I raise my voice slightly and he notices my tone aswell but he remains calm not seeming bothered by it at all.

"Yes when we find someone for her to marry who is suitable for her she is a princess Lu Xun so a lot off people in the land will desire her"

The thought off him arranging a marriage for Sun Shang Xiang just offends me how can he do this and not even let her have a say in it does he know that it is his own sister that he is just going to send off like that.

But I guess this is the way the world works arranged marriages to form alliances.

"Lu Xun I can see that you care for her and I understand that you two are friends but you

Really think I would marry her off to someone who wouldn't treat her like the the princess she is."

That calms me down a little he has always been a good judge off character.

"Yes my lord I do believe that you are right and I most apologise for my tone earlier it was wrong off me to think you would just send her off somewhere with out and care for her"

I bow to him again.

"Don't worry about it Lu Xun it's nice to know she has someone who will look out for her but I would be careful that tone will get you into trouble"

He walks off before heading back into the palace.

Well off course I care about her she was my first friend i got when I came to Wu so I will look out for her.

I spend most off the next day trying to find her a gift and I was coming up short no matter where I seemed to look.

I was walking round almost night fall before I happened to see the perfect gift for her.

"Sir I'd like to buy this of you"

"I'm sorry general it's the only one I have and it's pretty rare"

I pull out a small bag off money before handing it to him.

"I guess this should be enough"

He looks at the bag surprised about how much I was paying.

"It was nice doing business with you general"

I take the gift and rush towards my home to get ready for Sun Shang Xiang birthday.

I head towards the party all dressed up in my robes.

"Oh Lu Xun I see you made it in time"Lu Meng says to me as I enter.

"Yeah I did think I was going to be late for a minute"

"Well atleast you made it and did you get her a gift she is a friend off yours"

"Yes I just couldn't bring it in here so it's a surprise for her has she came out yet"

"No Sun Quan will announce it soon okay"

I see Gan Ning and Lu Su here aswell Sun Quan is heading to the front but Zhou Tai following him closely.

"Everyone I would like to thank you all for coming tonight as you know we are here to celebrate Princess Sun Shang Xiang birthday"

Everyone in the room claps there hands as she enters the room and I was lost for words she is cute normally I won't ever deny that but right now she looks breathtaking to me I didn't even realise that I had stopped clapping.

She looks towards me and smiles but I can't even smile back all I can do I stare at her.

The other generals and officials all bring there gifts to her so I decide to save mine for later I let everyone else see her first so I stay out the way for most off the night he face lit up when she was given Sun Ce bow and Sun Quan got her a golden crown aswell.

It was good though everyone was so happy and having a great time but I was lost in thought so I never notice her come up to me.

"Hey Lu Xun" she says snapping me out off my thoughts.

"Hey and Happy birthday Sun Shang Xiang and let me say you look stunning"

I say to her but not loud enough for anyone to hear.

"Aww thanks Lu Xun you don't look so bad yourself in you're robes"

"Thanks it feels weird wearing them I prefer my normal clothes"

"So do I I don't think I suit all these robes and makeup"

"You look great Shang Xiang Amy way do you think they would mind if you slipped out I need to give you you're present"

She looks around for a second.

"I'm sure it will be fine"

We walk out off the palace together and she follows me down to the gardens.

"Okay close you're eyes Shang Xiang"

"Really Lu Xun you're going to make me close my eyes don't you think we are getting abit old for that"

She says that but still closes her eyes anyway.

I run over to the corner off the garden and bring her gift over.

"Okay open you're eyes"

She opens her eyes and right in front of her was a beautiful white horse during the night time it looks like the horse is actually glowing.

She is speechless but turns around and hugs me.

"Thank you Lu Xun this is amazing"

I hug her back happy that she likes the gift.

"So can you ride a horse anyway"

She's seems to go shy for a moment.

"I guess I'll help you"

I help her on the horse before climbing on behind her.

"Okay take the reins and you lead the horse where you want it to go"

I does as I say and the horse walks round the garden.

"How do you make it run"she asks.

I take the reins from her hands.

"You might wanna lean back okay"

She leans back against me and I blush a little I think my heart beat is beating faster I hope she doesn't notice.

We run round the garden on the horse one minute I will be leading then I will let her have ago again before and we just kept on switching between each other.

We kept going just enjoying each other's company going round the garden we never noticed that over an hour had past seeing how it was getting dark and cold.

"I believe you should head inside Sun Shang Xiang it's getting late"

I climb off the horse and help her off aswell.

"Thanks for that Lu Xun it was great I don't think I could thank you enough for the gift"

"You don't need to thank me okay we are best friends"

I place coat over her before leading her back inside to her room.

"I had a great birthday Lu Xun thanks for been apart off it"

"No problem Sun Shang Xiang i wouldn't have missed it for anything"

We just stare for a moment before she does something unexpected leans forward kissing on the lips it was quick and innocent and she steps back.

"For everything you have done I'll let you have the princess of Wu's first kiss.

I smile to her it was an in the moment kind of thing she didn't mean anything by it.

"Well I'm honoured my lady I would like to confess it was mine aswell and I will bid you goodnight"

She heads into her room and I begin to walk away toward my own room.

Okay chapter done let me know what you think I enjoyed writing this one and it was good to write a chapter just developing Sun Shang Xiang and Lu Xun a little like i said it was innocent kiss so nothing will start yet so stay tuned.


	7. Cao pi

The land has been peaceful for the last few months there was the occasional skirmish between us and Wei but nothing major.

There has been some political problems between Us and Wu though we never attacked the castle of He Fei like they asked after our crushing defeat last time which caused some problems that we owe them a favour.

And seeing as each off our kingdoms is on edge with each other something surprising happened.

"Oi kid,Sun Quan wants us in the council room it's urgent"Gan Ning says entering my room with out even knocking.

I follow him to the council chambers but on the way I look into the Garden and I see Sun Shang Xiang talking to someone who isn't much older than me but I have to be somewhere first so I keep on walking.

We entering the chamber and I see Lu Su and Lu Meng,Ling Tong ,Cheng Pu and now me and Gan Ning.

"Okay now that we are here I have received a message from Cao Cao off Wei he wishes to deepen relationships with our Kingdom for trade and an end to our conflicts for now"

"Well there will never be a true end to this conflict if we form this alliance it means that Cao Cao can focus his attention on Shu instead of fighting both kingdoms"Lu Su says.

"But the peace could be good for Wu and that should be a main priority we have constantly been at war for the past 10 years we haven't had the chance to rest. Cheng Pu says.

"The peace would be good for us yes but if we ally with Cao Cao we run the risk off ruining our stand with Liu Bei and if Shu falls I don't know if Wu can defeat Wei on our own my lord"Lu Su says.

"It seems we are stuck right now the backlash from either option is as bad as the other turn down Wei here and we run the risk off another invasion or accept there offer and lose Shu as an ally and before long Wu would probably fall to Wei"Sun Quan says.

"We could beat back Wei every time they invade they don't have our skill in Naval combat and we know this land far better than they do"Gan Ning says showing confidence in Wu

"Who is the messenger Cao Cao has sent here"Lu Meng says.

"It's the crown prince off Wei Cao Pi he has personally came to discuss this matter with us"Sun Quan.

"My lord what type of alliance are they after is this something political or is this some informal agreement between the two kingdoms"I ask my lord.

"I'm not sure Cao Pi hasn't named any conditions yet he thought he should explore the palace while we discuss our options"

The doors open and Cao Pi walks into the room he has Sun Shang Xiang begins him she must have been showing him around the palace I look at him even though he isn't much older than me you can see he holds great ambition just from his eyes.

"So Lord Sun Quan now that you have had the chance to discuss the matter I would like to bring forth our conditions.

First we would request that you send Lady Wu to the capital as a way to show that you won't break our alliance.

Second if a war breaks out between Shu and Wei we request you stay out off it and stay neutral.

If you accept this conditions they we can form this alliance and peace will be one step closer"

"Lord Cao Pi you know we have been allies with Shu for years what can you offer us that they can"Sun Quan says trying to see what is in this alliance for us I look over and Cao Pi seeing he still has this cold and calm expression on his face not giving anything away on what he is think.

"Well with the alliance you will be given a imperial rank from my father and after we finish off Shu you would be given the lands of Jing that Shu promised to return to you after they gained control of Yi province"

The offer is far and I can see that Sun Quan is thinking it over so I decide to ask the one question that everyone is think.

"My lord if I may Shu and known for the trustworthy nature and follow a path off virtue they might have refused to return Jing providenc to us but they have been good allies to us.

Where as Wei has never done anything to earn our trust it wasn't so long ago that your armies were marching down to Wu to conquer our land so why after everything should we trust the word off a man who has betrayed every ally that he has had for his own ambitions even the emperor himself."

"You are not wrong about my father his ambitions are known throughout the land he wouldn't let people stand in the way off what he wanted but if you don't us enough for an informal alliance they why don't we do a political marriage"

"Does Cao Cao have any children who aren't married yet"Sun Quan asks.

"No all off my family already have wives but if you would agree my lord I would take the princess off Wu Sun Shang Xiang as my wife"

An evil smirk crosses his face this was what he wanted if we agree to this alliance we will have to give up lady Wu and Sun Shang Xiang will both be trapped in the capital I look and I see the shock on Sun Shang Xiang face and she doesn't look happy.

I step forward before Sun Quan can answer the proposal.

"Lord Cao Pi I'm not sure if you know but the princess of Wu is not off the age to marry yet so it's not something that can be agreed to"Sun Quan doesn't say anything so he must have been thinking the same thing I was.

"Well we wouldn't get married until she was off marriage age she would live out her life until then with her mother until the date is set it's not like I would be short off wives anyway"

Keeping calm is normally something we should all be able to do in this situation but he's saying that Sun Shang Xiang won't even be his main wife how can he treat her like that.

Letting my emotions getting the best of me I step forward next to Cao Pi.

I grab his arm an turn him to face me the anger is clearly shown on my face

"You think you could treat the princess off Wu like that with such disrespect she isn't just some women that you can have as you're wife you would be lucky to marry Sun Shang Xiang I don't care if you are Cao Cao son you show her the respect she deserves" i say to him.

"Lu Xun calm down"Sun Quan shouts standing to his feet aswell.

"So Lu Xun is you're name from the looks of it you aren't a warrior so you must be a strategist and seeing how you so easily got annoyed you're either not very good or you care deeply for the princess"Cao Pi says to me by the sound off his voice this situation seems to amuse him.

He is right I shouldn't have show my emotion in this situation especially as an advisor and strategists I should be able to keep calm and collected.

I step back not even replying to his comment.

"My lord Sun Quan if you agree to our proposal send a messager to my father and I will return to claim my future bride."

He turns around and stares at Sun Shang Xiang the way he looks at her just makes me want to say something but I've probably caused enough trouble as it.

He turns back towards the exit before stopping.

"I won't mention you're general little outburst Sun Quan to my father it would only cause unneeded for the negotiations" then he walks out the palace and leaves.

We stand in silence for a moment making sure that he isn't coming back inside before all eyes are on me in the room.

"Lu Xun What on Earth were you thinking not only did you grab the prince of Wei you even shouted at him you do know now that he has gained an upper hand in the negotiations because of you"Lu Meng shouts at me.

"I'm sorry Master Lu Meng I let my emotions get the best off men" I put my head down not even able to look up at him.

"I don't blame the kid he stood up for the princess how can we look at ourselves if that prince thinks he is to good for our princess if I was Lu Xun I would have punched that smug look off his face"Gan Ning says.

Atleast it was me that stood up who knows what would have happened if Gan Ning knocked prince out but he would have deserved it.

"There is such thing as a time and place Gan Ning and that was not it"Lu Meng says again.

I'm surprised Sun Quan has not said anything yet he is just sitting on his chair look at me.

The room goes silent waiting to see if Sun Quan says anything he looks at me for a moment.

"Everyone leave me and Lu Xun."

The other general bow before walking out the room I turn and see that Sun Shang Xiang is still standing there she hasn't said a word yet.

"That means you too Shang Xiang"Sun Quan says.

"I'll talk to you after" she whispers to me before heading out off the room like Sun Quan asked.

I stand there in silence not knowing what to say to him I know my little outburst was foolish but it is not something that regret.

"Thank you Lu Xun for defending my sister as the ruler I can't afford to cause an outburst like that myself"

I lift my head up In shock I thought he would derank me or move me away from the capital.

"My lord you're not mad"

"As you're lord I am mad at you what you did could cause some serious consequences but that was there plan anyway but as Sun Shang Xiang brother I am happy that you did what you did"

"My lord I could have caused problems for the kingdom of Wu we should prepare our defences incase the Prince returns to Wei and cause some problems for us"

If I have cause this then I should be the one who he sends to the border to keep make sure that everything is ready incase they attack.

"You're right I will send Cheng Pu to the border to prepare the defence"

"My lord shouldn't I be the one to go I was the one that might cause a war here"

"No if they do plan an attack I will need you here with the others so we can plan a full Defence Cheng Pu is smart enough to hold out any attacks they plan until this happens now you should leave I'm sure my sister is worried what I have done to you"

I bow to Sun Quan before leaving the main hall and outside the door is Sun Shang Xiang.

She sees me walk out before running towards me.

"What did he say has he done something to you"

"No he told me that I was wrong to step out off line and it will cause problems but he also thanked me for standing up for you"

"Well if you didn't I would have slapped him myself Lu Xun"

"Now that would be very unlady like wouldn't it"

We both laugh for a second.

"Well thank you Lu Xun for sticking up for me it's nice to know that I can always count on you when I need it"she smiles to me when she says that.

We just stare at each other for a moment I can feel my heartbeat speeding up.

The urge to lean in is there but I snap myself out off the trance.

"I will always be there for you princess"

Okay that the next chapter done let me know what you think it has been awhile since o have been on so let me know how it is


	8. Promise

We are all stood on the palace waiting for Sun Quan to tell us what has happened like he predicted the armies off Wei are heading this way commanded by Cao Cao himself.

Sun Quan by by walks over to his throne and sits down.

"The armies off Wei are marching down here to take our lands they are attacking us on three sides our situation is dire so I ask you my generals what should we do to prevent the fall of our kingdom"

Some of the people in the court are whispering they are panicking about the situation.

Lu Su steps forward and bows to Sun Quran before turning to face the rest of the court.

"My lord we should send out a messenger to Liu Bei and have him send us reinforcements first while we prepare our defences to hold out against the forces of Cao Cao i know my lord would never chose to surrender so holding out is our best option for now"

"I have already sent a messenger to Liu Bei to request reinforcements.

They are attacking from three ways my lord two on land and one by sea we have not been able to get a count of there numbers but it's almost as large as the force that came at Chi Bi so how should we counter them"

"My lord I suggest you wait for the assault here with the main army, Gan Ning is our most skilled navy commander so he should meet the fleets of Wei and ..."

I step forward making Lu Meng stop what he was saying.

"My lord it is by my actions that the army of Wei is coming I would request that you let me lead the defence of Jiang Xia castle"

"My lord Lu Xun has impressed in what he has done in the short time since joining Wu but this is a castle of the utmost importance we should send someone with more experience to defend this castle I suggest we send general Ling Tong to lead the defence."Huang Gai says.

I step back since he is probably right that I am not ready to lead the defence but I want to make up for what I have done.

Ling Tong steps forward.

"My lord I will lead the defence of Jiang Xia if you let me bring Lu Xun as my second in command"

I look over at Ling Tong to see that he is smiling at me.

"Fine Ling Tong , Lu Xun and Ding Feng will head over to Jiang Xia and prepare the defences for Wei,

Gan Ning and Zhou Tai will lead the navy to fight against Wei

I will wait with Lu Meng and prepare for the main assault all of you return to me alive you are important to the kingdom of Wu"

With that we are all dismissed and all leave the council chamber and head to prepare to leave.

I see Ling Tong leaving.

"Master Ling Tong wait why did you ask for me to come with you"

"Well you wanted the chance to redeem yourself so I'm giving you this chance so don't waste it Lu Xun we leave for Jiang Xia tonight so do what you need to do and meet us at the gates ready to leave"

Ling Tong then walks off with his normal smile.

Lu Meng comes up behind me.

"I thought I would catch you before you leave for Jiang Xia Lu Xun are you sure you want to go you can stay here and help defend the capital with me and Sun Quan you aren't even seventeen yet Lu Xun you don't have to risk you're life in such a serious defence."

"Master what kind of general of Wu can I be if I stay behind and let other fix a situation that I may have caused.

So I can not stay behind you and everyone else to stay safe this is more then just me trying to make up for what I have done i want to fight"

"There is more to war then fighting Lu Xun you already know that but if you wish to go and fight in Jiang Xia then I hope for your return"

Before I can say anything back he pulls me to a hug I was a little taken back I know that Lu Meng is the one who looks out for me he is basically like my father figure right now but it still shocks me.

"Be safe Lu Xun"

"You aswell Master Lu Meng"

He let's go of me and smiles to me "I suggest you go see the princess before you go aswell Lu Xun when she finds out that you have gone I don't think she will be happy to hear this"

I nod my head before heading off to see the princess.

I find her in the palace talking with Lady Wu herself she must have noticed me walking over because she smiles at me so I smile back.

Sun Shang Xiang must have noticed where she was looking cause she turns around to look in my direction.

"Well Lu Xun it has been a few months since we have last spoke I hear you are becoming a fine general in the army of Wu"Lady Wu says to me.

I bow in front of her to pay my respects.

"I do not deserve the praise Lady Wu but I must ask if I can borrow Lady Shang Xiang for a moment"

"She is all yours Lu Xun" she says before heading of to a different part of the palace.

"I must thank you there Lu Xun"Shang Xiang says to me we walk towards the garden where we normally practice together.

"Why must you thank me My lady"

"Well thanks to you turning up I don't have to do my studies for now so I must thank you so what brings you to the palace"

"Well my lady I will be leaving tonight to defend the castle of Jiang Xia.

Wei have launched a full invasion on our lands and they will becoming here aswell I'm not sure if Sun Quan will be keeping you or lady Wu in the palace so I won't be seeing you for awhile my lady"

"It is serious threat"she has a worried expression on her face and I don't believe that I should lie to her about the situation we are in.

"It's almost as serious as the battle of Chi Bi so I hear my lady I am been sent to defend one of the key locations in and I wanted to see you before I go this could be last time we meet my lady."

Her face turns serious for a moment I almost thought that she was going to slap me for a moment there.

"Don't say things like that Lu Xun you're my best friend in the kingdom I've already lost a father and a brother to this war so don't say you might not be coming back." She says to me she leans her head on my chest.

I hug her for a moment pulling her close to me.

"I'm sorry Shang Xiang I just thought you should know how serious the threat is."

"I know about the threat Lu Xun but I want you to say that you will come back to me I want you to promise it"

"I promise that I will come back to you my lady I will defend the castle and make sure we push the enemy back"

"I want you to take my horse with you Lu Xun to make sure that you and my horse return to me okay and if you don't I'll never forgive you and curse you're name forever"

She means the horse that I gave to her as a gift.

"Fine my lady I will take you're horse and we will both return to you I promise"

We let go of each other and stand at arms length.

"I must go now my lady Ling Tong and the others are going to be waiting for me at the gate ready to leave"

I look into Sun Shang Xiang eyes and before we both know what I am doing I lean forward and kiss her softly it was only briefly then I pull back she has a shocked expression on her face.

I smile at her one last time before I leave the palace.

I head down to the gates on Sun Shang Xiangs horse to the gates to see that Gan Ning is waiting there.

"Gan Ning are the others not here yet"

"No Kid they are on there way now shouldn't to long I've got some soldiers of Wei to take care off" he says just acting like his normal self even with the threat on its way.

"You aren't worried about the battle and what could happen if we fail."

He looks at me and gives me one of those cocky smiles I've seen him fight Gan Ning there aren't many people of his skill but he should be at least be a little worried.

"That's exactly why I'm not worried Lu Xun if I'm worried and nervous I could make a poor decision and I'm fighting the navy battle the water is where I thrive kid so i have faith in myself that I can stop the Wei's advance on that point."

What he does say have a point I must remain calm so I can make the correct decision in the coming battle.

He puts a hand on my shoulder.

"Look our for yourself kid I don't really want to come back to here news that you have died so stay close to Ding Feng it _Ling Tong and you should be fine okay"_

It surprises how nice Gan Ning besides Lu Meng and Sun Shang Xiang he has looked out for me since I came to Wu even though most say he is just a drunk aswell.

 _It doesn't take long for the others to join us I get on my horse and wait next to Ling Tong and Ding Feng._

 _"Alright Lu Xun glad to see that you are already here so we should head to Jiang Xia so we can prepare our defence"Ding Feng says._

 _Ling Tong goes over and talks to Gan Ning for a moment but looks at my horse._

 _"That's a nice horse Lu Xun where did you find that"_

 _"It's Lady Sun horse she made me promise to return it to her when the battle is over"_

 _"Well Gan Ning it seems that our newest general might have a thing for our princess"_

 _The both laugh at the embarrassed look on my face._

 _"How can you two be laughing at a time like this"_

 _They both stop be have a smile on there face._

 _Ling Tong turns to face the rest of us._

 _"He's right this is a serious time boys so let's show these me of Wei what happens when you enter the kingdom Wu"_

 _The men around him cheer and we all get ready to ride out when the gate is opened._

 _Ding Feng rides next to me before looking at me._

 _"You're strategy may be the key to this battle Lu Xun so let's us try our best and send these men of Wei packing"_

 _We leave the castle and ride for Jiang Xia i look up to the sky and I have the feeling the Sun Shang Xiang is looking aswell._

 _Don't worry my lady I will make it back to see you again I promise it._

 _I look forward not knowing what is to come in this next battle._

 _Okay chapter is up I know I haven't been on for awhile but let me know what you think about it so leave a review._


End file.
